From Birth of Summer
by lonelybelovid
Summary: June has rolled around and its time to go on an adventure with not only Blake and Pietro, but also a Tag team of Wolverine and Deathcat... this should be fun. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Marvel Comics, X-Men, or Any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of completely free goodhearted story telling.


So this is One Shot Numero Uno of Tres for the summer break and I really hope you enjoy it!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake took a deep breath as she stood up off the back of her Fathers motorcycle. She wouldn't admit it but she loved the smell of the heat and the freshness in the air. She had always enjoyed summer air so when June rolled around she was glad to be up and out in the sun. She turned to look back at Logan as he smirked at her.

"What?" She asked making him chuckle and shake his head. She rolled her eyes before she stretched and spoke again.

"I'm staying with Darius tonight so I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She asked him seeing his eyes narrow slightly at the mention of her maternal half-brother.

"Fine" He answered simply before nodding and leaving again on his bike. She shook her head before sprinting over to a tree. She dropped her bag down on the roots and put in a set of earbuds. Turning on a playlist of songs she had grown to love over her freshmen year she set out on a steady jog down the path through the park. Just as the first song, Light On, had ended she thought she felt a light breeze go by. It felt rather nice in the heat of the Mid-Summer morning.

By song three, You're gonna go far kid, The breeze had gotten stronger and she had a hunch what was happening. However before she could slow herself down and speak, she felt something tackle her to the ground. She didn't even bother to look up she just closed her eyes as she felt the soft grass below her and smelled Pietro Maximoff's shampoo.

"And hello to you to Tro..." She said with a soft chuckle.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Wolverine parked his bike outside an apartment building in New York City. He made his up the stairs and knocked on a door standing with a hard look on his face when Darius Creed opened the door.

"We have till four-thirty or five and She'll be here!" He told the younger man stepping into the doorway as he was akwardly invited in. Darius nodded as he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Motioning to the kettle and recieving a nod he quickly prepared a second cup and sat down across from Logan.

"A bunch of her friends have sent her little gifts and cards... she got a couple for a few people at S.H.I.E.L.D. too!" He told Logan Motioning to the stack of small boxes and envelopes on the countertop adjacent to him with his arm. Logan nod before taking a good look around the apartment and noticing a large four foot tall sheet of paper leaning up against a wall. But before he could ask the younger was already clarifying.

"It's from the Hulk!" He spoke making Logan almost crack a smile. He had only encountered the Hulk one time and thinking that his Daughter was close enough friends with that monster to get a card from him was mind boggling. Sitting near the card from Hulk was a bag with a dress in it sent from one Tony Stark with a box lying on the floor beside it.

"That one is from Tony Stark... My boss told me they worked together once I guess..." Darius elaborated recieving a nod from Logan.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake meanwhile was walking down the street holding hands with Pietro, They had decided to just walk and talk about life, the mysteries of the universe and what not.

"So you really plan on staying at that school until graduation?" Pietro asked her, yawning at the slow pace he was barely managing to maintain for her sake.

"Yes I do... Are you really in the mood to discuss this again?" She asked him in response with a chuckle. She slowed to a halt noticing a small dusty looking book store on the corner across the street. He gave her a look then rolled his eyes before running into an alley then lifting her darting across the street literally between cars and blinks of the eye and stopping in front of the shop.

They ducked into the shop where the lights were dimmed and an almost beautifully eerie silence was thick in the air. Pietro didn't do well to hide the look of fascination when Blake pointed out things like names and book reviews writting in sharpie on the walls and books stacked up into the rafters of the building.

He noticed Blake dart between two shelves and he quickly went following behind her. When he found her again she was sitting perched inside a seat that was built into an alcove in the wall. It was a giant L with the letters "ovecraft" painted on the wall beside it at a slightly small font.

"I didn't know you like to read?" He said with a chuckle before plopping down beside her and looking at the book in her hand.

"It's called the Hunger Games... I saw it one day when I was jogging through the park and we don't have it in the library at school..." She start to speak looking over at him with a small smile, "When I looked up the plot I knew I had to get my hands on a copy of it... Its about a society in the future that was nearly destroyed by war and so the leaders of the country in the story eliminate the "state" that started the war which is one of twelve others... after that leaders in the capitol remind the other twelve states or "Districts" of what happened in the war by making two teenagers from every district compete in a fight to the death where the last man standing will never be sick or hurt or go hungry ever again." She told him making him cringe a little bit.

"It's hard to think that people could ever be that barbaric though!" He replied making her nod before she put the book back on the shelf and started to make it back to the door. When she noticed that Her boyfriend was no longer following she turned to look back.

"I'll be right there B just a second!" He told her with a smile before taking the book off the shelf and up to the counter where an older man stood looking from Blake back to the light haired teenager.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Darius was sitting on one of his countertops watching as Logan was getting ingredients ready for lasagna. After twiddling his thumbs for several moments he picked up his phone and quickly dialed in a number. When his call was answered he confirmed the order for the cake that he had to go pick up was ready.

"I need to go pick up the cake... Is there anything else we need while I'm out?" Darius asked him akwardly getting a grunted no in response. Darius shut the door and made his way down the street to the cake shop he had placed the order through. He walked in and told the woman at the counter his named and what he had ordered. he smiled when she brought out at a circular cake with mint green fondunt and violet stripes running in sets of three at random angles. She boxed it up while he grabbed a package of sparkler candles and payed.

Carefully making his way home and up the stairs he took the cake inside waving Logan over to look at it. He stopped what he was doing long enough to take a peek nodding before he went back to working on dinner. Darius sat there once again for a little while before looking at the Father of his little sister.

"Um... can I help some how?" He asked looking at the various components of the meal around him.

"Can you make gralic bread with burning your building down?" Logan asked in response making Darius grumble to himself. They continued cooking in silence for several long moments before they both looked up to the front door opening and a tall red headed woman with bone spikes sticking from her skin entered the apartment.

"And you are?" Darius asked slowly drawing his claws a couple of inches before he noticed that Logan had gone back to cooking.

"Marrow is the name..." She told him looking around in distaste before leaninng against the wall near the door.

"Who is she?" Darius asked Logan after he got no explanation from Marrow.

"She raised your sister..." He told him without looking over. Marrow looked up at the word sister and smirked before she shook her head and looked back down.

"Guessing Deathstrike had two of you?" She asked the teenager gaining a nodded answer.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was smelling a candle labeled tahaitan sunset when she heard a knock on the window of the candle shop she was looking around. She made a mental note of the candle when she saw Pietro standing there tapping his wrist. She had insisted on taking the bus to Darius' and not make Pietro run them all the way there.

When she walked out to head to the bus stop with Pietro she noticed a paper bag in his hand and he motioned toward a bench that set infront of a shop window. They both walked over and sat down. He moved close beside her and handed her the bag. she pulled out some newspaper that was used as impromptu tissue paper and smiled when she saw what was inside. A paperback copy of The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins was sitting in her hands with a wooden book mark carved to look like the golden pin from the cover.

"Tro I love... it... this is amazing thank you!" She told him pulling him into a hug. After pulling away she saw a firm look in his eyes just before he crushed their lips together. They displayed a large bit of PDA before pulling away once more.

"I love you B..." He told her smiling as he saw her eyes sparkle.

"You too Pietro... you too..." She told him before they hugged, kissed and said their goodbyes. her bus had arrived and she quickly boarding waving goodbye then cracking open her book.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Dinner was minutes from being done and the door opened again. Darius smirked when he saw Laura walk in the door. Marrow looked back and forth from Laura to Logan a few times before speaking.

"Are you brother and sister?" She asked them looking over to Darius who was nodding. While Darius nodded to the redhead Morlock, Laura mouthed "Just go with it... its complicated" at Logan. Marrow shrudged her shoulders as Laura began to ask Darius how working for S.H.I.E.L.D. was going. They all sat and had various side conversations while waiting until they heard a knock on the door and a voice say "Dari it's me!" on the other side. Darius went over and opened the door for his sister hanging up her bag before being pulled into a hug.

When she pulled away from her brother, Blake looked around the room at the faces of her father, her foster mother and her aunt. She looked over at Darius in confusion as he chuckled at her face.

"Happy Birthday Sis!" He told her before nudging her toward Logan where she recieved a hug and was passed down the line recieving greetings, hugs and birthday wishses. After a moment they all sat down to dinner sharing stories and memories of the birthday girl. After that she opened gifts and cards sent to her from her friends which mostly consisted of books and small wooden and metal brain boggler puzzles. Then she opened the card from Hulk which had a big drawing of them together in what she assumed was a place at S.H.I.E.L.D., She looked at the dress that Tony had sent her as well as the box which contained a pair of black ballet flats that matched the dress and a pair of black gloves that cut off at the second knuckled and were designed with holes for her claws. She smiled and laughed as they all made comments about the dress.

When her cake was sat infront of her Darius waited to put the candles in.

"My Parents and I had a tradition that I thought I would start with you Sis... On you're birthday each year everyone in the family has to share their favorite memory from the past year with the person who has just turned a year older" He told her to which she nodded, "Um Laura if you'll do the honors of starting us off..." He asked.

"Well kiddo we've only met a couple of times but my favorite memory is the first time we met... We nearly had a battle out in the street but it was a great night regardless!" She told them all. then looked over at Marrow.

"I know you may not want to hear what I have to say but I was so proud seeing you stand up to that woman who was trying to cause all that trouble back home... you've grown so much..." She told the girl making her smile softly. Darius looked from Marrow to Blake then stood up.

"Well the day you introduced me to Nick Fury is my favorite memory of us Sis... but I plan on making many more in the future!" He told her raising his drink to which the three women followed suit. After jovial laughing Blake looked over at her dad who was staring at her in the eyes softly.

"I don't know the day I just know that the school was having that dance and I saw you in your dress and make up... you had never looked more beautiful... I felt proud of you..." He said handing Laura a Zippo lighter as Darius added a one and six candle and the sparkler candles. They lit them and Blakes face went pink as they sang to her. She closed her eyes made a wish and Blew out the candles and just at that moment there was a knock on the door.

The five Mutants looked back and forth at one another in confusion before Wolverine stood and went to open the door. When he returned he had a box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a green ribbon in his hands. He sat it down on the countertop and He turned to see Laura looking at the box with a hard stare.

"It's from DeathStrike..." She spoke softly making Logan nod and the two teens look at one another before they both step forward and Blake opened the box. A moment later she pulled an expensive looking decorated comb from it and held it in her hands for them to see. It was Charcoal Gray in color and in the center it contained a wooden carved Maple leaf with a small piece of Turquoise in the middle.

"...We'll send it back to Beast to be examined and after he checks it I'll get it back..." She told them setting it down gently on the counter before walking back to her cake.

"Now will someone cut this cake or do I have to do it myself?" She asked shooting out a claw with a chuckle.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So Happy Birthday Blake Masaki! So that is 1 Down 2 to go before Sophmore year starts! Be sure to Read and Review and Keep on Reading cause there is lots more to come!

-LB


End file.
